When Black and White Combine
by Starlight and Moonshine
Summary: How did Lily and James first hook up? Find out what we think by clicking on the title
1. The Boys

***Disclaimer*** We do not own anything besides the plot, maybe not even that, J.K. Rowling is the true Genius, praise her first.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Ahh, breakfast my favourite part of the day," announced Sirius as I stumbled sleepily into the great hall.  
  
Sirius Black was one of my best friends, though he was a little on the loud side, he was always ready and willing to accompany me on my adventures to the kitchens. He was with out a doubt the most wanted guy in the Gryffindor house, he was a ladies man, he knew how to charm them, it was his secret weapon, and he wouldn't tell anyone what it was. It wasn't just that, he had the good looks to go with the charm; he was a bad boy, with the sleek black hair, dark eyes, and though no one would have guessed it, a tattoo on his heel of a pair of lips. Yet with all his charm and good looks he had stayed single all throughout our school years, I guess he was waiting for that right girl, maybe.  
  
"Sirius, any part of the day that has food in it is your favourite part of day," replied Remus as the three of us sat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Remus Lupin was my other best friend, and is probably the exact opposite of Sirius. He was quiet and generally kept to himself, and besides Sirius and me he didn't talk much. But he had his fair share of admirers, which annoyed Sirius to no end, because Remus didn't put any effort into it. I suppose it's because people feel sorry for him. He was small for his age, and looked rather rough, but no one knew why, well no one besides Sirius and me. That's why he fell into the mysterious, strong, silent type or something like that. He was short, and thin, not exactly what you would call strong, but I guess his brains made up for it, for he was incredibly smart. He had dark blue eyes, light brown hair, and every once and awhile if you paid enough attention you could see a tooth dangling from one of his ears. But I suppose being a werewolf, would keep you from dating.  
  
"You guys it's too early in the year and in the morning to be arguing over Sirius' obsession with food," I whined at the two at my side, while piling eggs onto my plate.  
  
Okay you know who my friends are, so now its time to know me. James Eion Potter; born November 13, 1961. I have messy black hair, and blue eyes, I've heard people say I have a baby face, you know that I can get away with anything because my eyes are so innocent, and I can easily pull off sweet with my smile, all together the results are astounding. But don't under estimate me, I have plotted some schemes that have made teachers scream and faint, and have broken a total of 398 of 430 school rules, and have served 768 detentions since my first arrival at Hogwarts six years ago. What could I say, I'm too smart for my own good and with friends like Remus and Sirius, and I can do just about anything. But that was only if I could convince the two to work together without arguing, even though they're the best of friends, they are constantly fighting, and being a middleman between the pair is tiring.   
  
Together the three of us had the nickname of unbreakable, mainly because we turned down all the girls who asked us out. That was until today. It happened while we were eating breakfast, someone tapped me lightly on the shoulder, but when I turned around it wasn't anyone I would expect. I was faced with a tall, blonde, whose eyes were bluer than mine; Narcissa Maltaser.  
  
Narcissa was a Ravenclaw fifth year, yet she hung out mostly with the older Slytherin guys, yet for some reason she had taken an interest in me last year, asking me to help her with her transfiguration, which everyone knew she was failing miserably in. But that was last year and Narcissa is no longer failing transfiguration so I was curious why she was standing in front of me, while everyone was watching.  
  
"Yes? Is there something you need?" I asked now fully awake,  
  
"Yes, there is," she replied smoothly, "I need to know if you would accompany me to Hogsmeade next weekend, as my date."  
  
This was again not what I had expected at all, I turned to both of my friends; Sirius was nodding vigorously, and Remus just gave me an 'I don't care' shrug and went back to the book he was reading, then I turned back to Narcissa who was still standing there casually and I said, "sure, why not."  
  
Satisfied, Narcissa nodded and walked back across the hall to her seat at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
I on the other hand was wondering what I had gotten into.   
  



	2. It's Gotta be some sorta record

Chapter Two

Chapter 2

It Must Be a Record 

By: Larissa

Disclaimer: We own nothing 

It was a Monday, which was the reason I had slept through my alarm and was now fifteen minutes behind the rest of the world. They had started breakfast without me! I still had to take a quick shower, get dressed, and brush my hair, which made me even later, what was getting into me? I practically ran down to the Great Hall, when I was finished, hoping that I had not missed it. Dasani and Piper had told me last night, that some one was planning an awesome prank, and that it might happen today or tomorrow. Hopefully my memory is mistaken and it's tomorrow so that I wouldn't miss it. I stopped before I entered the Great Hall and straightened my robes and hair, then calmly walked in and sat down by Piper and Dasani.

Piper Morgan is the eldest of us three and is way out going. She is great at pulling pranks, and has a habit of getting herself in trouble. She's my best friend. Her appearance consists of dark chocolate brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that match perfectly with her hair, this combined with being very tall made her quite beautiful. She is a bold Gryffindor. 

Dasani is not as out going as Piper is, but she adores going to parties; and when she lets out her mischievous side you'd better watch out. She is my friend too. Her features are her blonde hair, and blue eyes; and like Piper she is also very tall, and beautiful. She is a Gryffindor too. She's a great friend, and she's kinda shy, like me. 

My name is Lily Evans. I have long flowing red hair, which I think is the best part of how I look; deep emerald green eyes and my skin is milk white, I guess I'm sort of pretty, but not really. I'm in Gryffindor which is kind of weird because you would think of me as a Ravenclaw. . I have some friends, but it's not like the whole school knows about Lily Evans. If they did I think I'd die; I'm pretty shy.

"Did I miss the prank?" I asked as I sat down.

"No, its tomorrow," Piper said but, you could tell something else was much more interesting, "This is even better, Narcissa just walked up to James Potter!" 

"James who?" I asked, I had heard the name before, but it didn't match a face I knew. Piper and Dasani just stared at me like I was crazy with their mouths open. Finally Dasani clarified it for me.

"Oh my god! You don't know who James Potter is? Captain of the Quidditch team, leader of the Marauders, and hottest guy on earth!" she said.

"Err... no." I said feeling really stupid, which I never feel. She turned me around and pointed to a really cute boy. He had messy black hair, tall, strong looking, a great smile, and blue eyes. Narcissa was talking to him, twirling her hair with her fingers, acting 'cute', I hate her. It looked as if she was asking him out. He turned around then back to her and nodded as to say yes. What was he thinking? 

"She asked him out!!! Oh my god and he said yes!! This has got to be recorded in a history book," Dasani pulled out her history text and scribbled in it while talking, "the first girl ever to actually ask him out and they say yes!! Oh my god!"

"Do my eyes deceive me?!" said Piper. "He actually said yes??" she looked as if she was going to faint.

"Well it's his life he can do whatever he wants. I really don't care if he goes on a date with Narcissa." I said crossing my arms, I was lying to myself, and they knew it.

"Sure..." said Piper unconvinced.

"I don't!" I said pouting, I'm horrible at lying, and my friends knew it.

"Hey we can continue this conversation in Transfiguration? 'Cause if we don't leave now we're going to be late," said Dasani standing up.

"Fine," said Piper and me simultaneously and we got up and started walking to Transfiguration.

  



	3. Faceful of Soup

Chapter three

Chapter Three   
  
After the epic show that Narcissa preformed, the sixth years began to slowly filter out of the great hall, having to make the long journey to the transfiguration classroom. In class I couldn't concentrate at all and accidentally turned my mouse into a grey ear warmer instead of a pair of socks like I was supposed to.   
  
The reason I couldn't focus was because my mind kept wandering off to the tall blonde I'd be spending the majority of my weekend with. Why had she asked me to go anyway? I know for a fact that she prefers Slytherins to Gryffindors, and I was about as Gryffindorish as they came. So what made me so special?   
  
So with these thoughts running through my head the morning went by slowly and rather clumsily. Until lunch that is, when things picked up and got a good deal more interesting. Sitting in our usual seats near the head of the Gryffindor table Remus, Sirius and I, along with Peter were talking about our latest planned prank which was scheduled for tomorrow at breakfast, when a tall blonde walked by and caught her foot on the rug, falling flat on her face, her arms which were full of books flew up, and the books in turn flew everywhere, including the back of Remus' head, giving him a faceful of soup.   
  
"Oh," she said when she saw Remus' face, "I'm so sorry, I didn't watch were I was going, and well, you know what happened."   
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine," he said, grabbing a napkin.   
  
I continued listening to their conversation from the floor where I was gathering her books, I reached for one which lay open and something caught my attention, scribbled in the top corner of page 145 of her History of Magic text was   
  
October 3, 77 Narcissa Maltaser is the first to snatch up James E Potter in Hogwarts history, boy is Lily jealous.   
  
Just then the blonde chose to look down and saw the book in my hand, "That's personal; you're not supposed to read that!" She grabbed the book from my hands along with the others I had gathered and stormed off in a fit of rage, what a strange girl.   
  
I took my seat and voiced my thoughts to my friends, "Okay, who was that weird chick? And who the heck is Lily?"   
  
"She wasn't weird, she was nice," Remus objected; well know I know who to bug him about.   
  
"That," Sirius said pointing his thumb in the direction the girl had stormed off in, "Was Dasani Radcliff, she's in our year, Gryffindor, she usually hangs out with Piper Morgan, and Lily Evans."   
  
Remus looked baffled, "I swear if girls were a subject at Hogwarts, Sirius wouldn't just ace it; he'd probably teach it. Now how come you can't be like that with your classes?" he smiled and shook his head in disbelief as we walked out of the great hall after lunch.   
  
In potions, the last class of the day, I let my mind settle on the blonde girl who had dropped her books, Dasani, Sirius had called her, why had she been so protective of a history book, it's not like anyone actually likes that class, or did it have an alternate use, maybe the little blurb about Narcissa and I wasn't the only thing that she had written. – My thoughts wee interrupted by my bubbling cauldron as the purple solution overflowed onto the floor. Stupid burner, I must have turned it up to high. By the time I finished cleaning up the mess, class was over, so I headed by to my common room, thoughts of the history book replaced with how useless dragons potion was; I mean come on, who's stupid enough to get that close to a dragon and feed it potion?   
  
In the common room, I found Remus, doing his homework, on a round table set on the edge of the round room; Sirius had disappeared like he was known to do, with some girl who had waved to him between classes. So I set my stuff down beside Remus and sat down next to him, "Stupid potions." I mumbled still angry about the mishap.   
  
Well maybe if you could keep your mind on one topic at a time, you would be so clumsy, now shut up I have a ton of Ancient Runes homework to finish," he scolded me. Sometimes he's worse tan my father, 'do this, get that, shut up' jeez.   
  
But he didn't get much work finished, for as soon as I had shut up, a short red head came into the room, and immediately went over to the fire, where her friends were, at first they were whispering loudly, and then they all began squealing happily. Remus hated people like that, so he looked at me impatiently like I was supposed to do something about it, I raised my eyebrows, and put my hands up, I wanted nothing to do with this, girls are girls, but you don't want to piss them off; I knew that from personal experience.   
  
So alone Remus stood up, and flicked his wand; ten little white mice shot out of it and scurried towards the girls, who in reaction screamed and jumped onto the furniture. It was hysterical, if only I had a camera. But the screaming had gotten louder, so I took it into my own hand to shut them up.   
  
Getting up and walking over to them, I got my wand ready to blast some mice. Once they were all gone, and the girls had stopped screaming for long enough to sit down, I noticed that one of them happened to be Dasani Radcliff, the girl with the book, "Hey its book girl."   
  
She glared at me, "Yeah, that's me, books, books, books. And we all know who you are." I think she knew who I was.   
  
"So this James Potter, up close and personal, eh?" the girl who had spoke was tall, thin, and had brown hair, a nice combination, but not my type.   
  
"Yep that's my name, don't wear it out, so what were you three screaming about?" I asked, smiling.   
  
"The mice?" the brunette replied sarcastically.   
  
"I mean before that," I retorted, wiping the smile off my face and replacing it with a sneer, I hate sarcasm.   
  
"Oh, you mean before your friend so willingly tried to kill us?" she remarked pointing to Remus who had gone back to his homework, "Nothing important."   
  
The Dasani seemed to think otherwise and obviously wasn't used to keeping her thoughts to herself, "Lily dating Corey Gruber is important, he's THE hottest guy in school."   
  
Corey Gruber, the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, chaser, we had been enemies since second year, he was the only one who could stop my passes, he really got on my nerves, "Corey? You're dating him? Why would you do that? He's an idiot."   
  
"He is not," Lily said finally making her known, "At least I'm not going out with Narcissa Maltaser."   
  
"What's wrong with Narcissa?" I asked the three.   
  
They just burst out into giggles, girls.


	4. Flying Underwear and a Death Warning

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

****

James is so stupid, after his conclusion that Narcissa Maltaser is perfectly normal (yeah right!!) and we laughed at him, he pouted and stormed off up to the boys' dormitory. Guys can be so pathetic. So now that he's gone I turned to Piper, who had gotten down from her chair and was sitting on the floor attempting to complete her charms essay.

"He seems like a flake," I stated to her, she looked at me, slightly confused.

"Who? Corey?" she asked, she can be so dense sometimes.

"NO! James, he thinks he's all that and a pumpkin pasty. I mean what's wrong with him; did he sit on his wand?" This is what I thought and no one was going to change my mind, anyone dumb enough to date Narcissa is pond scum.

"Oh, sure," this obviously wasn't what Piper thought, "So what's Corey like? Is he nice, does he smell good, come on spill the every flavoured beans!?"

"Yeah spill," Dasani piped up. 

So I told them all they wanted to know about my current other half, which wasn't much since I'd only spoken to him once.

The next day everyone was all hyper up, since the major was to be pulled at breakfast. Only a few people knew who pulled these pranks, I was not one of them, although I got the feeling that Piper might have a good idea. However it was clear that they were Gryffindor's and very talented ones too; I would love to meet them and congratulate them on their practical joking. But anyways, we were sitting at our usual places when a loud *POP* broke our conversation, everyone looked in the direction that the noise had come from, the Slytherin table. 

Severus Snape, who I knew because we are forced to be partners in Potions, was standing up, his chair had fallen over; a very appalled look on his sullen face. His hair which was usually an oily black had turned neon blue and was now styled in ringlets; not only that but his robes had disappeared and he was dressed in only his boxers which had little snitches on them.

The whole hall (minus Snape) burst into laughter, even the teachers looked rather amused, and in the air above Snape writing appeared, it read;

In green; **Moony thanks all for their appreciation and points out that Snape has chicken legs.**

This disappeared and was replaced by:

In purple; **Wormtail agrees with Moony and adds that Snape should close his mouth because flies are beginning to gather in it.**

The vanished and was swapped for;

In blue; **Padfoot applauses Wormtail for his observation and thinks that Snape would be better off living as a hermit, for he makes everyone ill.**

Then finally;

In red; **Prongs agrees with all previous comments and says Snape is a stupid git whose nose is to large for his own good.**

A display of fireworks followed and everyone laughed even louder as Snape stormed out of the hall, still in his boxers and blue curls. 

After this the rest of the day seemed boring, this always happened when Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs made an appearance, because it stuck in your mind for the rest of the day and you hope that they'll come again. I myself like Prongs, his comments seem wittier than the others, and more sophisticated. I made the mistake of telling this to Piper and was laughed at, and told that they were all good, and that I was imagining things. Sometimes I wonder if she knows something Dasani and I didn't.

But this is the least of my worries, I have a two roll History paper due on Friday and I haven't started yet, I hate Prof. Binns.

. 

I kept working into the night on that essay, the common room was completely empty when I heard whispering, that made me look up. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were all crowded in the other corner of the common room whispering. There was something fishy about it. If the common room hadn't been empty their words wouldn't have traveled all the way over to my side. I couldn't make out most of what they were saying but certain words stuck out like: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Flying Underwear. I was just getting interested, wondering what the heck they were talking about, when Sirius spotted me. 

"What do you think your doing?" he said 

"I'm writing my History of Magic essay. What do you think your doing?" I replied 

"That's not what I mean. What do you think your doing spying on us?" he said irritated 

"I wasn't spying on you!" I said really annoyed 

"Padfoot lets not fight with her. Let's just go up to our dorm and talk." James interrupted "Fine, okay, come on you two." he said. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter got up and headed towards the boys dorms when it suddenly hit her. 

"What did you call him?" I called out 

"What are you talking about?" James replied 

"Did you call Sirius, Padfoot?" I asked 

"No." he said flatly and they disappeared up the boys staircases. I sighed. I give up; I'm not going to finish this damn essay. Let me fail, I don't care anymore. I got up, stretched, and headed towards my dorm to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, got dressed, and went down to breakfast. I scanned the crowd for Piper and Dasani. I found them and went and sat by them.

Dasani and Piper were laughing. Then I realized that the whole Great Hall was laughing. I looked around and noticed. By golly, flying underwear. Snape was running around snatching all of the underwear he could out of the air. Suddenly there were sparks and writing appeared in the air. 

It said, **Moony says, you brought this upon yourself, Snape, never ever mess with the Marauders.**

It disappeared and new writing appeared.

It said, **Wormtail totally agrees with Moony, and bids that Snape should wash his underwear; we practically died of the stench trying to enchant them.**

That writing soon too disappeared only to be replaced with new.

It said; **Padfoot gives you warning. If you ever do what you did again, we will hunt you down and torment you until you think death is the only way out. *glares***

Finally the last of the writing appeared.

It said, **Prongs says, you're an ungrateful git! If you didn't have such a freaking big ugly nose, and didn't nose into other peoples business, you would have never risked your life! I should have never helped you. I would have thought you would have been grateful, but I guess I was wrong. Here is your warning, either tonight or tomorrow, you shall find yourself victim to the full wrath of the Marauders. You have been warned.**

The writing disappeared and then fireworks exploded. This time nobody was laughing at the end. The Marauders were going to get revenge on Snape because he did something awful. The Great Hall was buzzing. Ever one was talking about what Snape could of possibly done and what the Marauders were going to do.

"Oh he's going to get what he deserves!" said Piper furiously.

"How would you know?" I asked, "Piper do you know who the Marauders are? And more importantly do you know what Snape did to make them want to get revenge?"

"Maybe..." she said grinning

"Piper you have to tell us!" said Dasani

"Fine, Fine, Snape was prying into the Marauders secret business. He almost got himself killed. Anyway, Prongs saved his life and kept him from being killed. Snape was like way ungrateful and blamed them for trying to kill him. So now the Marauders are getting pay back." she said flatly

"Alright, now who are the Marauders?" I said. I really want to know who Prongs is. My god he saved Snape's life, and he's a Marauder!!

"Alright, Padfoot is Sirius Black. He is my inside source. He and I have been having midnight explorations. Moony is Remus Lupin. Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew," she said

"Why? I mean he is just a little twerp." Dasani asked.

"Apparently he is their kind of a look out guy." she explained

"Who is Prongs???" I asked impatiently

"Oh girl, this is really funny, I'm going to laugh at you. Prongs; my dearest Lily, is James Potter." she said and then she started laughing.

"What?" I said shocked.

"Don't judge a book by there cover." Piper said, "He may act like a flake, but he really is a good guy. You just hated him before you got to know him. You were always saying how you wished you could meet Prongs and how you thought he was the best." she said quite plainly, and then she started in giggles again.

"Um... okay, I'm going up to our dorm. I need to get something." I said still shocked. I got up and walked up to my dorm.


	5. Who Said Lying to a Teacher Was a Sin

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

****

I hate Severus Snape. I just had to say that. It isn't that he's nasty or anything….Well okay he is nasty, but if he wasn't so concerned about what other people do in the middle of the night, I wouldn't hate him. I would just think he was an idiotic know-it-all that has a big (HUGE) nose.

You see last night was the full moon, and Remus had to go out for his monthly, it's kinda like when a girl gets their, you-know-what, only with Remus it's worse because he's a werewolf. About a week before the full moon he starts to get moody and snaps at everyone who comes within a five mile radius of him. Then on the full moon at around midnight Madam Pomfrey (M.P) takes him to the shrieking shack and he turns into a full fledged wolf. Well last night Snape followed us (Sirius, Peter and I, Remus had left with M.P already) as we were leaving out to the shrieking shack; I suspect that Sirius tipped him off, but didn't say anything; and Moony had already transformed. He is really wild as a wolf, and he was a hungry one too, he hadn't eaten dinner; so of course he saw Snape as a bedtime snack. Sirius and Peter had become Padfoot and Wormtail, so all they could do was try to hold Remus back as I stunned Snape and drug him back to the school.

Sirius found this all very amusing; as I had 'saved slimy Snape's life'; he denied my accusation that it was entirely his fault, but the fact that Peter burst into laughter when Sirius said, 'Me? Why in the Wizarding World would I do that?' told me that he was lying, oh well. 

But that was on Monday, we got back at him the next morning by setting off all his boxer-shorts in the great hall, and it is now Friday, the last class to be specific, COMC with what's his face. I can never remember, as I don't usually pay attention because I can just get it off of Sirius, he loves this class and says that we should be taught dragons, he wants to ride one. But I pointed out to him that training dragons was banned a long time ago, so he would never get his chance.

I was thinking about the Hogsmeade trip, I think Narcissa is up to something, every time I look at her, I get the feeling that she's hiding something from me. So I'm making a mental note to watch my back tomorrow and to not eat/drink anything she gives me; I don't want to end up looking like Snape, or worse Lucious Malfoy, the human icicle.

"Potter," what now, I turned and was faced with Professor McGonagall, she looked really creepy, I think I' in trouble, oh crap.

"Professor McGonagall, how nice to see you outside of the classroom," I smiled at her, she usually likes my jokes, but right now she looks very annoyed with me, so I think I'll just shut up and act innocent.

"Come with me Potter," and she began walking back to the castle, what now???

In her office on the third floor she sat at her big desk which was void of anything but a single piece of parchment, "Potter, do you know what happened last night?"

How did she know? Did Snape go running to her? "Umm, lets see, about eight hundred kids ate dinner, went to their common rooms, did their homework and went to bed as far as I know," who said lying to a teacher was a sin?

"Potter," she just looked at me, examining me somehow, "Can you tell me why I found Severus Snape out cold in front of the school?"

It was the way she looked at me, she knew what had happened, and she had always known I think, "I stunned him."

"May I ask why Potter?" Why does she do that? It's always Potter, not Mr. Potter, or James, just Potter, "Because it is against school rules to use violence towards other students, I'm sure you know that."

I nodded; everyone knew that, it was common sense, "It was for his own protection Professor."

"And what was it that he needed protecting from, Potter?" She was forcing it out of me; I think I hate her now. The bell has just tolled for the end of classes; Remus and Sirius are going begin to wonder where I am.

"Remus, Professor, you know that he's a werewolf, I've seen you with him and Madam Pomfrey," I pointed out, she didn't look I the least bit surprised, since Remus had said that no one was supposed to know that he was a werewolf.

"Yes I know very well what Mr. Lupin is but why were you with him if you know that he is a danger to others?" what was this twenty questions.

"He wasn't a danger to me professor, as I am," now I really hate her, "an Animagi."

This was what startled her, and I'm not sure if she believed me or not because she didn't say anything about that, "But you must have been human to cast the stunning charm, and that would make Mr. Lupin a threat to yourself as well as Severus Snape."

And this meant what to me?? "I had help there was someone to hold Remus back, while I took Snape back to the school."

She just nodded, "I understand Potter, and I commend you for help Severus Snape, I know you two dislike each other."

I snorted, "We hate each other; everyone knows that."

She smiled at me and dismissed me back to my common room, I guess I don't hate anymore, she a cool teacher. That is if teachers could be cool.

On my way back to the Gryffindor common room I ran into Snape, he seemed very startled, but when he saw me his face turned into a cold sneer, worse than his usual 'I'm better that you are' kinda sneer; it was one that clearly said get lost. Of course he didn't let me, he grabbed me by the arm and whispered into my ear, "You tried to kill me, don't think I don't know what you did." And he walked off in the direction of the dungeons.

He is such an idiot, of course I knew that before, but now he's just being dense, didn't he see what was in the forest? I swear he needs to get a brain. Quick.

*

In the common room after dinner, Sirius and I were talking about the next full moon, "It's only obvious that he's going to be looking for us next month, now that he knows." That was me; I'm in a horrible mood at the moment.

"I would think that once was enough to scare the crap out of him, I mean did you see his face, he nearly did crap himself. I bet he would have if you didn't knock him out," Sirius was laughing at the memory of Snape being scared shitless, but it didn't seem so funny to me, now that I thought about what could have happened.

"I'm going to bed," I got up and gathered my books before going up the spiral staircase into the boy's dormitories. I was met by Remus who looked extremely tired and not too pleased to see me.

"You okay Moony?" I asked him sitting down on my bed and taking off my boots. 

He glared at me for disturbing him, it's not my fault he's a light sleeper, so why do I get glared at, "Just dandy considering I almost killed someone." 

"You aren't to blame for that; it was Snape's fault that he followed us out, and Sirius' fault for tipping him off as to what we were doing, so go blame them," As I concluded my mini-speech Remus eyes widened.

"Sirius?" then realization set in, 'I suppose he thought it would be funny to see Snape wet himself?"

I nodded, "and even after Snape nearly died he still finds it funny."

An evil smile came over his face, "I think that now that Snape has been punished," I snorted, "that it's Sirius' turn to be punished."

I had to laugh at this, Sirius, Punished? It was a good idea, but it would need a lot of planning because not just any prank will do for Sirius.


End file.
